Penny The Explorer S01 E10 Berry Hunt
Berry Hunt is the 10th episode of Penny The Explorer from season 1 Characters Present *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Thunderbolt *Rita *Scar Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) *Phil DeVille,Lil DeVille and Susie Carmichael *Sheldon J. Plankton Summary Penny,Cuphead and Mugman search for blueberries at Fruity Hill...where Scar Snout lives Song Going On A Berry Hunt Recap Penny Got 5 Fruits Like An Apple A Banana A Pineapple A Cherry and A Grape. Penny Counted All The Fruits. She Said "1,2,3,4,5. 5 Fruits" Penny Ate All The Snacks. and Cuphead and Mugman Swung On 3 Vines. Cuphead and Mugman Wanted All 15 Fruits. and They Said "Oh No! Fruits. No Fruits. NO. No Fruits" Penny Checked Rita and She Had 6 Colored Pails Like Red Blue Green Yellow Orange and Purple. She Said "Which One Is The Little Blue Pail?" and The Blue Cursor Clicked On It. and She Puts All The Pails Back. Penny Want To Ask Thunderbolt. He Said "Go Across The Icy Cold River,Then,Go Over The Prickly Forest,and Soon,You'll See Scar Snout at Fruity Hill" Penny Cuphead and Mugman Are Not Scared. Penny Finds The Icy Cold River. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Went To The Icy Cold River. Penny Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Cuphead and Mugman Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Penny Found A Boat To Get Across It. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Rowed The Boat. and The Boat Went To The End. Penny Finds The Prickly Forest. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Went To The Prickly Forest. Penny Said "We Cannot Go Around It" Cuphead and Mugman Said "We Cannot Go Through It" Penny Found Some Vines To Swing On. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Swung On The Vines and Swinged Down. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Cheered "Yay" Penny Finds Fruity Hill. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Went To Fruity Hill. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Went Up The Hill. Penny Picked A Hill 15 Fruits. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Stopped Scar Snout. and Scar Snout Went Away. 15 Fruits Are In. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Saw Sheldon J. Plankton In A Hill. They Shouted "OH NO. RUUUUUUUUUN" and The Plankton Is Chasing After Penny Cuphead and Mugman. They Opened The Gate. and Swung Swung Swung Over The Thorns. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Rowed Boat. and The Wolf Is Cold In The Water. The Plankton Is Swimming In The Cold Water. and Penny Cuphead and Mugman Rowed The Boat Faster. and The Boat Went To The Beggining. and Sheldon J. Plankton Went Back To The Chum Bucket. Penny Cuphead and Mugman Ate Some Fruits. The Fruits Are Delicious Trivia *This episode was a retelling of the song, "Bear Hunt". *The tugboat that swings over the forest might be related to Emily. *As Penny describes the first 2 places. she does body talk. For the icy cold river, she shivers. For the prickly forest, she wiggles her fingers. *First episode where the Travel Song was sung three times. *Because this episode was about going on a berry hunt instead of a bear hunt, Penny Cuphead & Mugman don't ask the usual question "Where are we going?". *This episode was titled Bear Hunt by accident. But it was fixed by replacing it to Berry Hunt. *This is the 2nd of 2 episodes to premiere first on VHS. *This is the 10th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to introduce the Tommy Pickles as he appears in the end credits. *This is Tommy Pickle's first apperance. Places In Episode #Icy Cold River #Prickly Forest #Fruity Hill Gallery Penny (101 Dalmatians).jpg Cuphead.png Mugman (Mug-gen).png Thunderbolt.jpg Rita in Oliver and Company.jpg Scar Snout's evil grin.png Phil-Lil.png Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png Plankton.png Character Find Tommy Pickles Category:Dragon Rockz